The day Sarek made Amanda cry and got a speeding ticket
by VickyFromGreece
Summary: Shortly after their engagement, Sarek made Amanda cry and got a speeding ticket. And this is how…


Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek, there'd be a new film every year.

A/N: English is not my native language. This story is unbeta'd, so there might be a few errors.

.

The day Sarek made Amanda cry and got a speeding ticket

.

"So exactly what part of our relationship you like most?"

Sarek of Vulcan stopped reading the restaurant menu and looked at his _ko-kugalsu_, Amanda Grayson, who was sitting across the table. She was obviously expecting a reply to her odd question.

"Amanda, I do not _like_. And every moment we spent together is precious to me. There are no exceptions."

"But surely as someone who has had a relationship before you can name just a couple of differences," Amanda insisted.

So, that's where her question led; to last night's conversation. "Yes," Sarek said with a small sigh and lowered the menu.

"The subject of my previous marriage is not something I wish to discuss. I understand your concern I might still have … _feelings_, as your people say, for my previous bondmate. I assure you that is not the reason. You will realize that, once we are bonded and our minds become one.

"Amanda, in my culture divorce is rare. It is considered shameful, especially for a woman who divorces her bondmate when she has no reason to. What T'Rea did … She chose to devote herself completely to the study of _Kolinahr__, _without regard for my… needs.

"It was a selfish act, thus emotional, thus illogical. Regardless of what she claimed. She could wait for me to seek a new bondmate, but she didn't. The fact that I was bonded for most of my life with someone who acted so selfishly…" he hesitated. "But more than me, her actions brought distress upon my family. My parents–"

Amanda nodded in sympathy.

"–and grandparents," Sarek added and Amanda gasped.

"Whoa! Grandparents? _Your_ grandparents? They're still alive?"

Sarek maintained his usual stoic look. "Why shouldn't they? Grandfather Solkar and Grandmother T'Yann."

"Solkar? As in Solkar of Vulcan? As in the legendary _first contact_ Solkar of Vulcan?"

"Yes," Sarek said nonchalantly. "They look forward to meeting you."

Amanda gulped. Last night Sarek had told her who his clan was. Amanda dreaded that meeting. First there was the revelation of his aunt, the famous T'Pau. Then were his parents. Now he told her she'd also meet his grandparents. These people were in every history book. What would they think of her?

"Oh, shoot," she moaned as desperation was written all over her face. This was so easy when she thought Sarek only as a junior diplomat who had a dry sense of humor and was also great in bed.

Sarek offered her the _ozh'esta_. When Amanda reached out to touch him, he caressed her fingers reassuringly.

"My family is looking forward to meeting you. Amanda, the only thing my parents ever wanted for me was to follow the path of Surak and to be close with my bondmate. T'Rea had always been distant. And after the way she behaved… To say they were displeased would be mild."

"Because … she endangered you," Amanda said in a softer tone.

Sarek paled visibly. "Yes," he nodded. "My parents have a very close relationship. They wanted the same for me. It made them question their judgment because T'Rea's clan is quite honored. Back then she seemed the most logical choice."

"But surely the relationship you've had with her is different than ours."

Sarek smirked. "That's an understatement."

"Is it because we have sex?"

"Amanda!"

"Oh, come on Sarek, give me a break. I can't talk to any of my friends about us and it's killing me. The only person I can talk about my relationship with you … is you. For Earth women, that's very ungirly-like."

He raised a teasing eyebrow. "Ungirly-like?"

"Spill the beans, ambassador. You know what the expression means. Plus, I find it impossible to believe that you were married to her for so many years and had sex only … what? Ten, twenty times? And you don't remember half of it. So I'm asking again. What part of our relationship you like most? Let's start with sex. I need to know."

Sarek leaned toward her. "This is a conversation I do not wish to have inside a restaurant. I already told you. Everything is precious to me. There are no exceptions. What exactly you _need_ to know?"

"Sarek, we hardly ever met. You are so busy. And I've never had sex with anybody before. So, yes, let's start with that. It is a big deal for me. I need some inside info. Like … do you prefer being on the top or bottom?"

"Amanda, the fact that I am with you makes the act so special. I have no preferences, whatsoever."

She smiled broadly. "Aw, that's sweet. But really, is there something, anything that you prefer doing?"

Sarek hid his face behind the menu. Unfortunately for him, Amanda noticed his flushed ears.

"Ah, there is!" Amanda gasped. She reached out and lowered his menu so as to reveal his face again. "Well?" she said with a shy smile. "What is it?"

Sarek put on his most solemn look. "Since you wish to know, there is something I had never … thought couples engaged in."

"What?"

"Oral activities," he finally admitted and Amanda was unable to muffle a giggle. "Please don't laugh."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, trying – and failing – to hide her amusement.

The first time she did it was out of curiosity. She wanted to see what the fuss was all about. But the true revelation wasn't the act itself, but the way Sarek had reacted.

His face first registered surprise, then a mild shock. It was the most expressive look Amanda had ever witnessed. He often growled and purred during their intimate moments, but that was the first time she'd heard him moaning aloud. His controlled, yet passionate behavior made her determined to repeat it. Which she did. Again and again and again. By now she was an expert and knew exactly his preferences. The fact that she was the only person he allowed a secret glimpse beyond his public face, to his private erotic side only increased her love for him.

She shook her head, amused. "Guess my mom was right. Men in all over the universe are alike."

He drew back visibly appalled. "You have discussed this with your mother?!"

"Don't be silly. My parents only wanted to know if I am happy, Sarek. I am an only child."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I love you," Amanda shrugged. "And that's all they needed to know."

Sarek gave her a soft exasperating look. "Love is illogical, Amanda. You mean to me more than emotions."

"Well, emotions are all I have Sarek. And I _do_ love you. _More than … eyesight, space and liberty_." (1)

"You love me like a daughter?" he teased.

"Well," Amanda smiled, "considering the fact that under Vulcan law you'll be my guardian for the next three years, I think it's an appropriate quote."

"I already told you. Vulcans become adults at age twenty-five. As a member of my clan, you will need a legal guardian, or else you will not be able to work."

"Are there no exceptions?"

He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds. "There is a ritual known as _kahs'wan_, but it is not for you. It's a desert expedition. It can be quite dangerous."

"Oh, and you're not?" Amanda smirked.

Sarek gave her a suggestive look. "I don't know. You tell me."

"I'd say–" Amanda abruptly stopped flirting as the waiter approached.

"Are you ready to order madam, sir?"

Sarek glanced at the menu. "I will have the vegetarian risotto. Amanda?"

"Err… the salmon salad."

"I thought you wanted to eat pizza tonight."

"Yea, I do, but …" For a moment she looked embarrassed and shrugged her shoulders. "Can we at least share?"

Sarek returned both menus to the waiter. "One vegetarian pizza," he said, "with extra cheese," he added looking affectionately at his future bondmate. When the waiter left, Amanda smiled.

"I love cheese," she sighed.

"I know you do. That is why I ordered it. Why the salmon salad then?"

Her face fell. "Well, if you must know, I've gained two pounds ever since we started dating," Amanda whispered.

"Yes, I know," he nodded in his usual calm tone.

She gave him an astonished look. "You do? How?"

"Amanda I know every bit of your body. You often comment on how observant I am. Why does it surprise you?"

She sighed. "It's just that … I'll grow fat and you won't want me anymore."

Offended, Sarek straightened his shoulders. "If this is one of your Human jokes, it's not very successful."

"Yes, it's a joke… sort of."

"Clarify."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sarek. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me," he said, his tone more serious than ever.

"So, you are telling me you'd still notice me if I was twenty pounds heavier?"

"Amanda, your lifespan is different than mine. It would be illogical for me to assume that you will retain this face and figure for the rest of our lives. I aim for us to grow old together. I know you will change. In fact ever since I met your family, I expect that you will grow as fat as your mother."

She gave him a murderous look. "Mom is not fat! She works very hard on our farm, has been through menopause and needs to keep a healthy figure."

"Healthy?"

"Mom's not fat. She is chubby!"

Sarek wanted to say that he had sought the definition of _chubby_ in Oxford's Human-Vulcan dictionary and Amanda's mother did not fit in that category approximately by forty pounds.

His first thought was to suggest the category _chubby, raised to the third power_. But immediately he reconsidered. More than being an astrophysicist and skillful diplomat, Sarek didn't wish to sleep alone.

"Naturally, beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he said tenderly.

"_Ashayam_, if I wanted a perfect wife I would be bonded with a perfect wife. My home planet has several perfect wives. I was once bonded with one of them. But I am not looking for the perfect wife. I am looking for the perfect wife for me."

Amanda looked around. The restaurant was crowded. But they were the only interspecies couple. She gave her fiancé a sad smile. Last night they had also discussed about adoption.

"Am I the perfect wife for you, Sarek? Really?"

"Yes. Not because you are beautiful, intelligent and spirited. But because you choose to share yourself with me. This is what bonding is all about, the joining of our katras, not your body mass. It is only logical to seek a bondmate who will honor our union and devote herself to me in the same way I will devote myself to her. Two bodies, one mind, linked in unison. Our marriage is logical, Amanda. It is logic in its most perfect form."

"But … Sarek, don't you see? I want to share myself with you because I love you. I can not imagine living, even breathing without you, ever. You say there is no such thing as love. But how can I join you, if not in love? _I was born to join in love, not hate – that is my nature_." (2)

He raised another teasing eyebrow. "A sisterly love this time? Not very flattering, I fear."

"Sarek, for Humans this is what love is all about. You, honoring and accepting me just as I honor and accept you. You are not perfect, but who is? I know I'm not. But you love me just as I am."

"No," he shook his head.

"No?"

"No … not as you are. As you will be."

Amanda's eyes were filled with tears. "Old and fat?"

Sarek smirked. "Not fat. Chubby."

Her reaction was one that always made him uncomfortable. She said nothing. Instead, she gave him a long hard look as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

For several seconds Amanda remained silent. She continued crying and looked straight into his eyes.

Sarek shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This would be solved after their bonding. But for now, it was most irritating not to sense her thoughts. Was she happy? Sad? Annoyed? Angry? Human emotions were so unpredictable.

He was about to offer Amanda his napkin, when she spoke first.

"Oh sweetie, I am going to give you so many bj's, your _lok_'s gonna explode."

Sarek froze. He looked around to make sure they hadn't been overheard. Then he raised his hand. "Check, please."

And that was how Sarek made Amanda cry and got a speeding ticket on their way back home.

The end.

* * *

><p>(1) Shakespeare, <em>King Lear<em>, Act 1, Scene 1.

(2) Sophocles, _Antigone_, Episode 2.

* * *

><p>Vulcan words (from the Vulcan Language Dictionary)<p>

ko-kugalsu: fiancée

ozh'esta: finger embrace

lok: come on, really?

* * *

><p>AN: I hope my story made you smile. As always, your thoughts, comments and ideas are most welcome.


End file.
